


The Truth of You

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Poetry written for the first Kirk/Spock Online Festival.





	The Truth of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: JS Cavalcante for giving me hints on some grammar.

_I have heard people say your hair is golden._  
_I do not see it._  
_It is dark blond_  
_and beautiful in its own right._

 _Women proclaim your eyes are liquid fire._  
_I have not noticed._  
_They are in fact a common hazel_  
_and they see right through my soul._

 _They compare your laughter with honey._  
_I cannot hear it._  
_I only know that it sets me free._

 _I have heard lovers say your touch is like a flame._  
_I do not know;_  
_I simply burn when you are near_  
_and you lay your hands on me._

 _They say your smile is like the sun._  
_It is not true;_  
_It lights up your face and eyes._  
_That is all--and it pierces my heart._

 _Someone said you were tall._  
_I do not agree._  
_You are much shorter than I;_  
_I imagine you would fit in my embrace._

 _Rumors say you leave broken hearts behind you._  
_I hope they are wrong._  
 _For you hold my heart in your hands,_  
 _and I pray you will treat it well._

 _No other knows the truth of you._  
_Poetry is not needed to emphasize who you are._  
 _You are more precious to me_  
 _than gold, than honey, or the sun itself._


End file.
